


The Blazing Alpha

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Knight Derek, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes to watch the medieval tournament that's hosted during the medieval week he really doesn't expect the "knight" Derek Hale to pick him as his "fair maiden".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blazing Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> An honorary mention and huge thanks to airbornegoldenboy and ladydrace who helped me come up with Derek’s knight name. I combined their suggestions. Yes, it's meant to be ridiculous. 
> 
> From [prompt list](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/101016323131/send-me-one-of-the-following-character-names-and): Eddard Stark - Knights and castles, lords/ladies and bannermen.  
> I know this isn’t the right kind of knights but I can’t write historical and I don’t have much interest in writing or reading historical stories. So this is the best I could do. I hope you'll enjoy anyway!

Stiles has always loved the medieval week that takes place once a year outside of Beacon Hills. When he was younger he used to go with his mom, they’d dress up in time-appropriate clothes and spend at least a whole day there. After his mom died Stiles spent a few years not going, but when he started high school he met Scott, who had recently moved to the town, and Scott wanted to know what it was so Stiles took him there. And then he was hooked again. One summer he’d tried helping out where they served grilled wild boar (Stiles still isn’t really sure it was a _real_ wild boar instead of just a pig or something) but he almost burnt the whole tent down and then they didn’t want him anywhere near the foods. Instead he and Scott have taken to sell tickets for tournaments that take place in one of the fields close by every evening. They also help people find their way through the many booths. They also goof around, a lot, acting as if they’re people from the medieval times.

It’s three days into the medieval week when they finally make it to the tournament. Scott’s girlfriend Allison is one of the knights that participate. It’s almost like a real tournament – or at least what Stiles imagines that it was like. Except that no one dies. And the spears are made to break when they hit their opponent and that way they’ll know that there was an actual hit. They also slice watermelons with their swords – which actually seem quite sharp – and pick up rings. All this might seem quite simple and maybe even Stiles would manage some of these things, if it weren’t for the fact that they do this while sitting on a horse. Stiles is _terrified_ of horses. They’re huge and bite and kick. At least that’s what he’s been told.

He and Scott manage to get good seats at the front and Scott says he hopes they’ll be on the same side as Allison’s team will ride on.

“Let’s welcome tonight’s knights!” the announcer Laura screams and the first knight gallops on their horse into the arena. “We have The Silver Arrow in black and silver. She’s vicious.”

“That’s Allison!” Scott screams excitedly, as if they haven’t watched Allison the previous two years. Stiles doesn’t even dignify it with an answer.

“And then we have Lady of Cor in black and red. She’s my sister. Go, Cora, you’ve got this!”

People laugh and applaud.

“Not that I’m rooting for anyone more than the others.”

Laura laughs with the audience.

“Then we have Sir Isaac of Lahey in blue. This one’s the fastest, I think.”

Isaac’s horse stop short, just beside Laura and he hands her a rose with a wink.

“I’m not the one you should try to impress,” Laura tells him. Isaac picks up a few more roses from somewhere in his armor and rides up to give them to some of the girls at the very front. He winks at them and Laura laughs.

“And now for another charming knight. This one’s in red… The Blazing Alpha!”

Derek Hale, the brother of Laura and Cora, is anything but charming. He glares as he gallops out on his black horse (of course his horse is black, like Derek’s heart).

“Give them a smile, Der-bear!” Laura tells her brother cheekily. He glares at her and Stiles is close enough to see that his hand twitches where it holds the reins, he wonders if he’s trying to keep himself from flipping her off or maybe stabbing her with the sword by his side. Probably the latter, Derek is quite known for being violent. At least when he still was in high school. He’s two years older than Stiles so he graduated last year and Stiles has no idea what he’s been doing since then. Except for working out because his body is basically muscles. Not that Stiles is checking Derek out or anything.

“Dude,” Scott hisses at him, “shut your mouth or a bird is going to nest in there!”

Stiles’ mouth snap shut. Okay, so he might have been checking Derek out a bit. But it’s not like Scott realizes that Stiles might have had a crush the size of Texas for years.

“And now the knight are going to choose a fair maiden – or the male counterpart, whatever that’s called – whose hand they will win if they beat all the other knights,” Laura tells them.

The knights usually pick a kid each and Allison, who’s first out picks a girl in a tiara. Allison’s assistant – or whatever they’re called, Stiles is quite sure they’re called something specific – walks up and helps the girl down the steps and to the booth at the top of the field, where the king and queen would sit in the olden days. Now those seats are for the people the knights choose. Cora picks a small boy who blushes but smiles brightly and Isaac picks a girl, this one slightly older than the others, maybe ten years old. Stiles expects Derek to pick another kid – they _always_ do – so he looks around when Derek points up and it looks like he’s pointing at Stiles. Stiles looks around but no kid seems to be on their way down.

“Go on,” Scott says and shoves Stiles up from his seat. Stiles feels a bit like he’s dreaming – and not really a good dream – as he walks down the steps. Derek gives him a smirk and god, he’s hot. Derek’s assistant gives Stiles a shit-eating grin as she leads him to the booth.

“Have fun,” she says and walks off to help Derek with the equipment for the first challenge. Stiles would like to call her back and ask why the hell Derek would pick him. The only thing he can think of is that Derek has somehow found out about Stiles’ crush and decided to humiliate him. He looks at Scott and tries to show with his face how distressed he feels. Scott only makes thumbs-up at him and smiles proudly. Stiles flips him off. The ten-year old girl hits him (hard!) for it.

“Not in front of the kids!” she says and Stiles rolls his eyes at her.

She sighs and rolls her eyes right back. What’s wrong with today’s youth?

Stiles is too distressed to really pay attention to what’s going on in the tournament. He has no idea what will happen when it’s all over. Will Derek stab him with his spear or sword? Maybe run him over with his horse? Or his car? (Derek does have a really nice car.)

He’s too distressed to really notice that there’s a winner announced and when the girl by his side cheers at him and shoves at him, he realizes that Derek’s the winner and Stiles is supposed to get up on the horse’s back behind Derek.

“Fuck, no!” Stiles hisses.

“Language!” the girl chides and what the actual fuck?

Laura comes up to him and leads him – more like pulls him, really – up to the side of the horse.

“Don’t worry,” she tells him, her microphone turned off so no one but Stiles – and maybe Derek – will hear her. “This horse is the nicest there is.”

She pats the horse’s neck and Derek looks down at Stiles from the horse’s back. So high up. Oh, dear _lord_! Stiles is going to die. Derek, though, doesn’t look murderous. Or angry. He’s not scowling at all. Huh.

“Put your foot here,” Laura says and motions at the… foot-thing that Derek no longer has his foot in. “It’ll be fine.”

Somehow Stiles manages to get up onto the horse’s back.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispers and hugs Derek’s waist tightly. He hears someone chuckle softly – is that Derek?

They ride around the court a lap and Stiles spends it with his head in Derek’s neck. He’s fears for _his life_ , okay? They exit through the huge wooden doors and Derek steers the horse away from the other horses and knights.

“Uh,” Stiles says and Derek stops before getting off the horse gracefully, of course, he probably can’t do anything ungracefully.

He looks up expectantly at Stiles and Stiles’ breath hitches. Derek’s eyes are such a light color. At a distance they’d appear blue or gray or maybe green. Close-up they’re all of those colors. Maybe even more colors. Derek makes to help Stiles down and Stiles throws his leg over the horse’s back. His own descendant isn’t at all graceful (no surprise there, really). Derek lets out a pained sound as they both fall to the ground and Stiles lands on top of him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, shit,” Stiles scrambles as he tries to get up, putting his hand against Derek’s stomach, making Derek let out a pained groan.

“Sorry,” Stiles says again and Derek takes his hands in his large, warm ones.

“Don’t worry.”

Derek is looking at him without scowling, with his beautiful eyes. His beautiful face is right there, only inches from Stiles’, and Stiles can’t be held responsible for his actions, okay? He leans down and kisses Derek. Derek makes a surprised sound and Stiles makes the kiss count because he expects to get Derek’s sword through his heart any moment. He opens his mouth and licks at Derek’s (unresponsive, but whatever) lips. Suddenly, there’s a tongue that isn’t his own against his lips. Stiles cannot be held responsible for the sound he makes at that because _it’s Derek’s tongue against his lips and dear lord, did Stiles die already_? The kiss lasts longer than Stiles had initially planned (but he also did think he’d notice if he died from being stabbed by Derek’s sword, so yeah, there’s that). He pulls away and doesn’t dare open his eyes. He wonders what Derek in heaven looks like.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, his voice slightly shaky and lower than usual.

“Yeah?”

“Can you open your eyes?”

Stiles does that. Everything looks just the same – a bit disappointing really. Stiles would have expected to at least meet his mom in the afterlife. Derek looks as beautiful as ever, though a bit sweaty and there’s also the smell of horses. Stiles turns slightly to his side to see Derek’s horse grazing just beside them.

“I’m not dead?” he asks dumbly.

“No,” Derek says and when Stiles looks back he definitely looks amused – it’s quite a good look on him (everything is but this is slightly better than scowling, okay?) “Why would you?”

“Because you kissed me back?”

Stiles frowns at him and Derek looks back at him, not frowning but not really smiling either.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you. Why do you think that?”

“Well, you spent most of your senior year glaring at me.”

Derek’s ears turn slightly red and he looks away from Stiles.

“I- uh, I didn’t think you’d notice.”

Stiles doesn’t know how to respond to that. _Everyone_ noticed.

“I wasn’t glaring though… I was watching because… Fuck.”

Derek shoves at Stiles and Stiles rolls off him easily and sits up while Derek stands up and pats his horse’s neck absentmindedly.

“I’ve been... I’ve been kind of having a crush on you for quite some time,” Derek tells the horse, but Stiles thinks the words might actually be aimed at him.

“You have?” Stiles breathes.

“Yeah, it’s stupid, I know. And I’m sorry for this stunt but my sisters forced me, okay?”

Derek turns to meet his eyes, for only a moment before he looks down at his hands.

“They said that if I didn’t pick you tonight they’d tell you. And I know that that’d be way worse than me telling you.”

“Telling me?”

“That I can’t stop thinking of you!” Derek tells him, rather angrily.

“Dude, slow down-”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek interrupts him and Stiles gets up from the ground with a small smile.

“You want me to call you baby instead?”

Derek doesn’t answer and at last everything he’s said sinks into Stiles’ brain.

“You _like_ me,” he breathes and Derek glares at him.

“I just told you, no need to rub it in. I know you don’t feel-”

“I like you!” Stiles basically screams and waves his hands in Derek’s general directions – so the horse doesn’t get any ideas or something.

“You do?” Derek is staring at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Stiles breathes.

In no time at all, Derek closes the distance between them and cups Stiles’ cheeks before he presses their lips together. This kiss is hotter and wetter and way better than their first. It last for a very long time. Such a long time that Erica, Derek’s assistant, come looking for them and when she finds them she rolls her eyes and leads away the horse. Derek just smiles at Stiles and continues to kiss the life out of Stiles while pushing him up against a tree.


End file.
